past
by nanas manis
Summary: sekarang kalau dipikir-pikir, hanya ada dua hal yang ia sesali.


**Semua karakter milik: Haruichi Furudate**

 **Tasha hanya mengadopsinya menjadi sebuah kumpulan _drabble._ Bukan komersial, semata-mata untuk ekspresi diri.  
**

 _ **Feel free to review, bookmark, and fav!**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **OOC's,**_ **Gaje, _Boys Love,_ **_**Typo?**_

* * *

 _ **One**_

Sekarang kalau dipikir-pikir, hanya ada dua hal yang Tsukishima sesali. Pertama, ia benar-benar kesal, karena tidak bisa memberi matahari _nya_ hadiah ulang tahun untuk kesekian kali. Kedua, baju spesial yang hendak dia tampilkan telah terbuang percuma. Dan, Tsukishima _harus_ mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadanya.

Ah! Pernyataan terakhir bisa jadi yang ketiga.

—Biarlah.

* * *

 _ **Two**_

Tsukishima mendorong sebuah pintu kayu lapuk. Bunyi berderit muncul. Debu serta belasan untaian sarang laba-laba, menyambut di dalam ruang kecil berisi barang terlupakan. Kakinya menapaki satu per satu alas, berupa kayu bolong-bolong akibat dimakan rayap.

Di ujung tempat tersebut, terdapat lemari kayu yang lebarnya setara dengan dinding. Di antara sekian banyak benda di sana, ada kardus ukuran sedang menarik perhatian. Ia buru-buru meraihnya. Lantas jari-jari Tsukishima, menyapu debu tebal yang menyelimuti atas kardus. Perlahan, dia membaca deretan tulisan tangan di situ.

" _Milik Kei & Shouyou._

 _Teruntuk masa depan kami yang belum jelas ditahu._

 _Mengumpulkan benda kenangan, agar cinta kami tak lekang oleh waktu._

 _Buka ini jika salah satu dari kami merindu._

 _Ingatlah bahwa hati kami tetap menyatu._

— _Tertanda,_

 _Bulan dengan segala misteri dibaliknya, yang merefleksikan semangat cahaya matahari."_

Gara-gara membaca itu, sebutir air mata Tsukishima lancang turun. Ia sadar, bahwa hatinya tak lebih sekadar gudang tua. Sungguh menguning nan lama. Menjerit memanggil sang pemilik di sana _._

* * *

 _ **Three**_

Nama laki-laki berambut pirang itu, Tsukishima Kei.

Karena dia- _lah,_ membuat Hinata jadi rajin bersih-bersih seisi kamar apartemen. Walaupun dia tidak memiliki waktu banyak dan sering terjebak lingkaran setan tanpa habis berwujud sibuk. Namun ia berusaha menyenangkan hati Tsukishima, bagaimana pun caranya. Termasuk menjalankan perintah merapikan barang serta sebagainya.

Seperti saat ini. Tsukishima tengah memandang jijik berbagai sampah berwujud bungkusan di kamar tidur Hinata. Ada bungkus permen, camilan ringan, sampai karet _yang-dapat-ditebak._

—Hih. Jorok.

"Bisa-bisanya kamu tinggal di tempat kumuh," celetuk Tsukishima. "Rapikan sekarang!"

"Tapi aku masih sibuk, Kei ...!" Jemari Hinata makin gencar menekan-nekan tombol _keyboard_ laptop. Laporan banyak yang perlu diselesaikan. Duh.

"Kamu dapat melanjutkannya nanti, Cebol!" Tsukishima menghela napas. "Kalau kerja di tempat bersih mampu meningkatkan kinerja, bukan?"

Hinata memasang wajah memelas. "Iya, aku tahu! Tetapi—"

"—Ayolah, Shouyou!" Potong Tsukishima cepat.

Sekali paksaan— berarti satu kali panggilan nama depan. Hinata buru-buru bangkit dari tempat tidur kemudian mulai bersih-bersih. Di mulai dari merapikan tempat tidur.

Coba lihat?

Semua obrolan santai, nasehat, sindiran baik halus-kasar, serta perbuatan dari Tsukishima, berhasil membikin Hinata menjadi entitas yang lebih baik.

"Kei! Kardus ini pengin kamu apakan?" Tanya Hinata sembari menyapu lantai. "Dibuang boleh?"

"Jangan! Aku ingin gunakan nanti."

* * *

 _ **Four**_

" _Chibi,_ " Tsukishima memanggil seraya menyodorkan kardus ukuran sedang. "Mari kita mengumpulkan sesuatu."

Hinata menengadah. Mengalihkan pandangan dari koran ke figur jangkung Tsukishima. "Untuk apa?"

"Kenang-kenangan," jawab Tsukishima datar. "Jika kita berpisah, terus kamu kangen padaku, tinggal nostalgia dengan barang-barang di sini."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara begitu?" Hinata menaikkan satu alis. "Berniat pisah secepat kilat, yah?"

Tsukishima menggeleng. "Enggaklah! Jangan bercanda, Kecil. Cuma jaga-jaga saja."

"... Terserah apa maumu, deh."

Detik selanjutnya, Hinata menyobek kecil-kecil salah satu lembaran kertas koran. Lalu ia masukkan sejumput potongan ke dalam kardus.

* * *

 _ **Five**_

Salju turun semakin kuat— sebanding dengan wajah Hinata yang makin masam. Matanya hampir-hampir memuntahkan air mata. Pedih, panas, merah. Tersulut api cemburu. Terbakar kemarahan.

Tsukishima benci, mengingat masalah pagi hari tadi. Bukan permintaanya, kalau seorang wanita berpakaian seksi, datang ke depan pintu apartemen lalu mendaratkan ciuman tiba-tiba, tepat dia membukakan pintu. Sialnya Hinata baru bangun tidur, kemudian melihat adegan tak senonoh tersebut.

Hingga malam hari tiba, Hinata tidak kuasa menahan sakit hati. Maka, dia kontan melempar satu gelas kaca ke arah Tsukishima. Untunglah yang menjadi target dapat menghindar. Kini, benda tersebut menghantam lantai keramik, serta pecah berkeping-keping. Tak utuh kembali. Tapi itu gelas istimewa. Gelas pertama, sebagai pengingat hari awal mereka tinggal bersama.

"A-aku akan menyimpan se-serpihan terkecil," ujar Hinata sesegukan. Ia sibuk mengumpulkan potongan-potongan kaca. "Tanda jika kita _pernah_ bertengar."

"Pakai alas ini supaya jari-jarimu tidak terluka." Tangan Tsukishima memberi lap kain kotak-kotak merah putih. "Lalu ... jangan lagi cemburu enggak jelas. Pas dia mencium, aku buru-buru cuci bibir, tahu?!"

Hinata cemberut. Hanya mengiyakan.

* * *

 _ **Six**_

Kadangkala, laki-laki berkacamata itu kerap terbangun tengah malam. Terdistraksi oleh serangan bertubi-tubi oleh Hinata. Padahal ranjang mereka besar juga lebar. Tapi tampaknya, bagi manusia berdarah panas penuh semangat— macam dia itu, tidaklah cukup. Pernah dua kali Tsukishima meluncur ke bawah, ketika punggungnya kena tendang. Ampas banget, kan?

Hih. Bikin marah.

Namun, semua amarah sirna begitu saja, tatkala netra madunya melirik wajah _super_ polos Hinata. Seperti seorang malaikat laki-laki yang baru turun ke bumi. _Walau,_ sebelumnya selalu berbuat dosa kepadanya.

Kontan Tsukishima meraba-raba laci nakas. Mencari selembar tisu. Saat mendapatkannya, ia menyapukan tisu tadi ke sekitar mulut terbuka Hinata. Ah, benar, Hinata ngiler. Barangkali mimpi bakpao daging? Entahlah. Yang pasti, mukanya sekarang jenaka. Kayak anak anjing lucu punya tetangga, yang sedang kelaparan.

Sumpah, buat Tsukishima senyam-senyum sendiri!

Omong-omong, Tsukishima berniat menyimpan potongan tisu penuh iler Hinata ke dalam kardus.

* * *

 _ **Seven**_

Tsukishima tidak pernah sekali pun mengucapkan terima kasih, kalau dihadiahi buket bunga dari Hinata. Tetapi dia selalu tersenyum diam-diam di balik pintu kamar seraya memandang lekat bunga-bunga tersebut. Dan ia, mencabut sehelai kelopak bunga untuk disimpan di kardus.

Lagi pula, Tsukishima tak bosan sama sekali, jika Hinata terus-terusan menceritakan betapa ramahnya penjaga toko tempatnya membeli buket bunga. Toh, rangkaiannya indah. Seindah pancaran bola mata oranye tersebut.

(Namun Tsukishima selalu, selalu, _selalu,_ menanggapinya pakai nada acuh berbalut (sok) apatis).

* * *

 _ **Eight**_

"Aku masih cinta padamu."

"Aku pun sama."

"Kalau begitu ...," suara menghela napas. "Berjanjilah, agar tidak mencintaiku sependek jarak tinggiku!"

"Afeksiku bahkan melebihi lanskap langit, Shouyou. Tak terhingga— kalau kamu penasaran."

"Benarkah?"

"... Ya."

* * *

 _ **Nine**_

Hari Senin seharusnya menjadi hari menyenangkan, untuk memulai aktivitas seminggu selanjutnya. Namun sayang, hal ini tidak berpihak kepada mereka.

Pasalnya, Hinata tak sengaja ditabrak truk ketika dia pergi belanja.

Mati.

Dia mati.

Meninggalkan raga dan duniawi.

Tsukishima langsung membanting setir mobil menuju rumah sakit, saat tahu berita naas tersebut. _Anniversary_ ketiganya berakhir sudah.

Tragis.

Tsukishima menyimpan salah satu perban berdarah Hinata ke kardus. Kenangan terakhir— katanya.

* * *

 _ **Ten**_

Tiga tahun. Tiga puluh enam bulan. Merupakan waktu yang Tsukishima habiskan bersama Hinata. Setengah hidupnya dipenuhi kebahagiaan. Seluruh hidupnya disesaki penyesalan.

Perasaanya sudah seperti pohon sakura tua: akar menancap kuat, tiap milidetik bertambah besar, bunga tiap tahun mengembang sempurna ...

... Tetapi terpaksa tumbang.

Keberuntungan baik datang sekali dua kali. Fakta bahwa Hinata di Nirwana tak bisa berubah— bikin frustasi. Sulit membuang kenyataan tersebut.

"Kapasitas hatiku untuk rasa perih, sudah diusahakan menurun. Tapi jika mengingatmu, kerap menetes. Lucu, ya?"

Tsukishima segera menutup kardus itu kembali.

* * *

 _ **Last but not least**_

"Tolong jangan muncul bak lawas lagu. Tempatmu di situ. Di dalam kotak berdebu. Diamlah di sana hingga tahu apa yang kamu mau."

— _ **Dikutip dari "Labirin Rasa".**_

* * *

 **Ternyata aku orang maso, yang nulis _fic_ ketika mau ujian (UN) dengan _genre_ ginian :(**

 **Maafkan cerita _super_ alay gini :(**


End file.
